


Expanding the Family

by sherlockpond



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus has nightmares, Angus is their kid, Barry is a top fight me, Candlenights, Coitus not interruptus, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family, Feels and Porn, First Christmas, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex under the sheets, Spooning, Turned out different to how I planned, Vaginal Sex, happy candlenights, messy sex, with the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Angus has a nightmare. Barry and Lup decide they want a bigger family. An accidental PWP with plot and a lot of porn.Happy Candlenights, again, I guess?





	Expanding the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo, I think this means I need to get laid. I can't imagine these two without some family time, frottage and warm and fuzzies. I'm thinking of writing a part two. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Un-beta'ed and deffo not re-read so apologies for any inconsistencies!
> 
> Merry Candlenights, my loves!

Imagine it’s Candlenights Eve, the first since the Day of Story and Song.

 

Snow is quietly falling outside the window of a two bedroom house just outside Neverwinter. A Candlenights shrub sits in the corner of the front room, illuminated with pink, blue, yellow and green string lights; matching gaudy baubles, some shiny, others decadently layered in glitter, twinkle in the low, colourful light. Presents are packed underneath the foliage with varying levels of wrapping success, heavy handed writing on some, long elegant curling lettering on others, and a few small but neatly finished presents with bows and ribbons. The majority are for the resident upstairs rather than the pair on the sofa.

 

Two people lying on a small sofa are holding each other close and watching a festive movie. Nothing strange is happening, which they’re glad for considering the past 100 years. Upstairs, a young boy is sleeping in his bed, glasses perched on a nightstand, surrounded by posters of a well-known children’s detective book series. A small smile is on his face as he sleeps.

 

Downstairs, the couple move closer to one another, Lup and Barry hands entwine within each other, and they share a small smile and kiss quietly before settling back to watch the rest of the film.

 

About 30 minutes pass, and the woman stirs and stretches, her partner gives her a quizzical look.

 

“I want some cocoa, you in?” she asks, he smiles broadly and nods.

 

“Please,”

 

Lup walks into the small kitchen and grabs a pan, some almond milk and chocolate powder. Turning the gas stove on, she mixes everything in the pan and allows it to slowly heat up. She leans against the door frame to the living room and looks over at her husband, he’s starfished across the sofa and looks dozey, she smiles widely.

 

“What?” Barry asks, eyebrows drawn but only slightly as his face is soft with tiredness.

 

“What? Can’t blame a girl for perving on her husband when he looks so damn cute,” Lup jibes lightly.

 

Barry blushes slightly and Lup blows a kiss, before she turns back to the kitchen to stir the cocoa.

 

Once heated, Lup decants the hot drink into two large mugs and takes them through to the front room, handing Barry one before carefully settling back down next to him. Before she has the opportunity to take a sip, there’s a quiet sniff and a small sound of bare feet on carpet.

 

Barry and Lup turn to face the noise, and standing in the doorway, complete with a gingham blanket around his shoulders and sleepy eyes peering through spectacles, is Angus McDonald. His eyes are a little red, and there’s a few tell tale tracks of tears which catch in the light.

Lup pushes her hot cocoa towards Barry and immediately jumps off the sofa to kneel in front of Angus.

 

“Nightmares?” she asks, knowingly.

 

Angus nods.

 

“Who was it this time?” she asks, rubbing her hands comfortingly up and down Angus’s arms.

 

Angus sniffs and pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

 

“The Hunger,” he says quietly “but it doesn’t make any sense,” he protests quickly “I wasn’t scared at the time, and I’m not scared when I’m awake. It’s just when I’m asleep, and all I see is you and Barry - - sorry, I mean Dad - - all I see is, is the two of you being taken, and Uncle Taako, he falls into the black glass, and nothing happens,” he breathes quicker “and I turn to Uncle Magnus and he looks so scared and then the blackness it everywhere and I can’t escape it and it, and it just - - it just - -,”

 

Angus chokes and Lup wraps her arms around him “Dreams often don’t make sense. They’re what we fear when have no control of our actions,” she whispers into his hair.

 

Barry rises from the sofa and walks over to join the pair, kneeling on the carpet beside them.

 

Lup and Angus pull apart from the embrace “Ango, I know it’s hard. We’ve all had bad dreams from time to time, we’ve all been through some really tough stuff,” and he looks at Lup who smiles sadly and moves one of her hands to cup his face, Barry raises his hand and holds it, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

 

He opens his eyes after a few seconds and focuses his gaze back on Angus.

 

“You’re the most intelligent boy detective this world has. If there’s anyone who can save the day, it’s you Angus. You have to believe me when I say that those dreams are going to happen from time to time, and when you wake up, you have to remember: you’re safe, you’re loved, and if you’re ever in any real trouble, you’ve got 7 people who would do _anything_ to keep you safe. And I’m sure even more as you meet new people and get older. Dreams are hard to understand sometimes. But other times you just have to accept them and move on.” Barry coughs awkwardly, feeling like he may have said too much “how about some cocoa before you go back to bed?”

 

Angus sniffs, smiles and nods, Lup uses the sleeve of her sweater to wipe away the tears from his cheeks.

 

“That sounds really good, s- - Dad,”

 

Barry’s heart swells, and he ruffles his son’s hair before heading over to his own cup of cocoa and heading to the kitchen to pour some into Angus’ special mug (it’s smaller than most adult mugs and has a print of a library book sticker with Angus’ name embellished on, a gift from Taako for his birthday).

 

Lup pulls Angus into another big hug and leads him over to the sofa where they both hop on and Angus snuggles into Lup’s side, Barry joins them a few moments later with the aforementioned mug of cocoa and hands it to Angus.

 

“Careful, champ, might still be hot,” he adds before Angus can lift the mug to his lips.

 

They continue watching the film, Barry cards his fingers through Angus’ hair, and Lup gently takes the empty mug from the boy’s hands when she notices his eyes begin to droop with tiredness.

 

By the time the credits roll, Angus is snoring softly between them, and Lup looks down proudly at her boy, and then at her husband.

 

“I love you,”  she says gently.

 

Barry cannot imagine a life before this. If this is a set-up for the rest of his days, he wishes he could go back and tell his younger self that one day he’ll have a proper family, and although there’s going to be trials and tribulations, the days following will be as near to perfect as they can be.

 

“Marry me again,” Barry says and Lup chuckles.

 

“As many times as you want, Bear,” she replies, eyes brimming with warmth and love.

 

They turn the TV off and Barry maneuvers Angus into his arms, letting Lup go first to pulls the bedsheets back before Barry gently lays him down. Lup leans down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, and carefully removes his glasses and replaces them back on the nightstand. Barry pulls the bed covers back over Angus and the pair stand for a few seconds before taking one another’s hand and silently walking to their own bedroom.

 

After the obligatory brushing of teeth, and changing into pajamas, Barry and Lup climb into bed, they turn off their bedside lamps, and Lup throws an arm over Barry’s waist and kisses the back of his neck.

 

“You’re such a great Dad,”

 

Barry takes her hand and presses it to his lips in thanks “You’re a great Mom, too,”

 

She smiles into the warmth of his back and let’s sleep take her.

 

_________

  


Waking up slowly, Lup revels in the sensation of the heat around her in the bed, the softness of the pillows under her head and carefully enjoys the feeling of stretching out the muscles in her legs, her toes pointing before relaxing.

The pair have barely moved since falling asleep, she’s still spooning her husband but her hand is free from his grip and she slowly trails it under his shirt, stroking the soft skin of his stomach. Barry huffs in his sleep and Lup smiles widely, rubbing a little harder and wondering higher to fiddle with his fluff of chest hair.

After a few minutes, Barry makes a soft keening noise, and Lup instinctively knows exactly what it means. She drops her hand lower until it reaches the waistband of her husband’s pajama shorts, and she checks to see if her assumption is correct, which is confirmed when her fingertips drag over the soft tent of her husband’s erection. Barry makes another soft noise and Lup takes pity, dipping her hand past the elastic of his briefs, and wrapping her hand slowly around his dick.

Barry shudders in her arms and presses back into the line of her body, but slumbers on, she can’t imagine a nicer way to wake on Christmas morning.

She presses the heel of her hand against his hardness, and it reaches full length, poking out above the waistband of his boxers.

The soft skin of his dick feels like velvet in Lup’s fingers and she delicately begins to stroke him, kissing the skin on his shoulder and running her lips across the freckles, enjoying listening to the quick puffs of breath escaping from Barry’s lips.

Removing her hand for a split second to lick it, she deftly returns it back to it’s duty and she feels Barry tense ever so slightly as he wakes.

 

“L-Lup?” he gasps an he moans deeply as he wipes precum around the head of his cock “shit, I - - I wasn’t expecting to wake - - uh - - like this,”

 

Lup laughs “Want to try to get a quick one in before Ango wakes up?”

 

Barry nods quickly “Holy fuck, yeah,”

 

Lup guides one of Barry’s hands down to touch himself whilst she pulls down her panties and rolls onto her side, nudging Barry to follow her. He understands wordlessly, and Lup lifts her leg up for Barry to hitch above his hip and he lines up.

 

“So fucking gorgeous,” he growls, messily kissing her neck, he rests one hand on her hip and hisses when the tip of his dick slides into his wife. The wet, tight heat makes Barry nearly lose his mind and Lup tips her head back to rest against Barry’s shoulder, trying not to cry out too loud as Barry snaps his hips, setting a punishing pace.

 

“Slow, Bear, slow,” Lup pleads “I want it to last,”

 

Barry slows down a little, burying his nose in Lup’s hair and breathing deeply, enjoying the smell of his wife’s arousal.

 

“Fuck - yeah,” Lup whines “Bear, bear, will you - - would you - -?”

 

Barry reaches down and lifts her leg a little higher and hits another spot which sends them both into a spin.

 

“What is it, baby?” Barry asks, pushing his hips deep and pausing to grind and Lup’s mouth falls open in a silent scream.

 

“Want you - - come - - come in me,” she sobs and Barry nearly nuts in that second, he slows to make sure he heard right.

 

“A-are you sure?” he rasps and he’s so drunk on the feeling of the hot, gushing heat on his dick that he’s not sure if he’s hearing properly.

 

“I love you so much,” Lup says “and I want Angus to have a sibling, he’d be such a good brother,” she manages before he voice drops deeper “and I love the feeling of your come in me,”

 

Barry fucking can’t deal with that. He thrusts hard, one hand holding Lup’s hip, and the other he’s lying on to reach up and tug at Lups hair, making her back bow and push in at a different angle. They both moan as Lup tightens around him and he begins to start an almost brutal pace.

 

“You like the feeling of come?” Barry says lewdly “sweetheart, I’m going to fill you so much you’re going to be leaking all day,”

 

Lup keens an encouragement “Do it,” she begs

 

“Don’t worry, you’re going to feel this for days,” Barry assures her and he goes wild and feral, his hand sliding from her hair down to her neck and pounds her. Lup is completely gone and he takes the fucking so well, they’ve never been so animalistic, and Barry feels like a different man whilst he drives his dick deep. He’s never experienced sex like this, it feels so different, they normally make love, take their time when they can, but he after waking from a dream of furiously pushing into a heavenly squelching wetness, he just wants it hard and fast and to last as long as he can muster.

 

“You feel so incredible, Lup, you’re so wet, I can’t wait to come in you. Yes -y-yes, shit, fuck, you feel incredible, babe, oh my god, I’m gonna - Lup - are you?”

 

Lup nods and Barry feels her growing tighter as his thrusts become shorter and more forceful.

 

They’ve moved across the bed, there’s a thick layer of sweat on both of them, but they don’t really notice as Barry begins to hit his high, he reaches down and presses down at the flesh where they’re connected and he bites his cheek _hard_ until he’s pretty sure he can taste blood, as he feels Lup impossibly tighten even more, his hand slides from her neck to her mouth and he covers it to stop any loud noises.

 

Lup can feel every ridge of Barry’s dick as it slides into her, and she can feel herself dripping, it’s all so much. With every thrust, she feels the bump and dip between the tip of the rest of his dick, the thick ridges that twist up the shaft. His dick grows ever-so-slightly harder and the friction is absolute bliss, she’s never had Barry use her like this and she fucking _loves_ it.

 

“Baby, b-baby, now, I’m coming - I’m - _fuck,_ ” Barry pushes in one last time and holds still, flooding Lup’s inside. He pants, sweat dripping from his forehead and he gasps as he feels Lup, beautiful, gorgeous Lup come apart, speared on his dick, and he nearly passes out as she squeezes, her wetness gushing around the base of his cock, the mixed juices leaking over his dick and dripping onto the bed sheets. Barry drops his hand from Lup’s mouth and he feels her moist breath in shallow gusts, she too, seems worn out.

 

“That was insane,” Barry whispers, disbelievingly.

 

“Where _the fuck_ did that come from?” Lup asks, turning her head, a massive grin on her face “how long have you been keeping that from me?”

 

Barry shakes his head and shrugs “I didn’t even know I was into that,”

 

“Well, that was quite something, Bear,” Lup giggles and they lay for a few seconds, basking in the afterglow.

 

Barry starts to feel a little uncomfortable and he extracts himself from his wife, they both cringe a little at the over stimulation, and Lup shudders, arousal prickling across her skin as she leaks on the sheets, she closes her legs quickly and rolls onto her back.

 

“I really want to Angus to have a sibling,” she says, reaching up to brush an errand hair from Barry’s forehead.

 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Barry replies, leaning down to kiss her “I’m going to go wash before Ango barges in,”

 

Lup smiles “That sounds good, room for two?”

 

“Always,”

 

“Oh, and Bear?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy Candlenight’s, babe,”

 

“Happy Candlenight’s, Lup,”

 

fin.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I'm writing a follow up to my work from yesterday, or trying to, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Follow me:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
